


Just One Look…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne gets an eye full…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Look…

Title: Just One Look…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Drabble Challenge - Prompt 3 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Daphne gets an eye full…

**Just One Look…**

 

Daphne’s eyes grow large. She mouths, “Wow,” before turning away, blushing. I know she’s still a virgin, and I don’t think she’s ever see a naked man before. At least not in person.

Brian kisses her cheek on his way out the door. 

“He is to die for!”

“I know. He really is… What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“He’s huge! He belongs in the Guinness Book of World Records.”

“I’ll tell him you said so. He’ll be flattered.”

“Justin, he’s a fucking monster. No wonder it hurt so much!”

“And you haven’t even seen him hard.”

The End


End file.
